


Birthday

by leurauxe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A birthday gift for Dino, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, also the cheesiness of this fic..., another story in which iwa is as dense as a brick wall, it's some next level stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has an unexpected surprise for Iwaizumi's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhangarronxun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangarronxun/gifts).



> A birthday fic for Dino!
> 
> (she does amazing art and you can check her stuff out [here](http://zhangarronxun.tumblr.com)

   
The morning air was crisp, its cold touch lingering on his skin.

There was a quiet peace which hung over the streets, too early and cold for people to leave their beds just yet. Iwaizumi inhaled, breathing in the fresh air then exhaled with a sigh. He waited at the bus stop, huddled up in a thick-padded jumper. He didn’t have to check the time to know the other was late. _He’s always late._ Iwaizumi sniffed. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other to relieve his cold, aching body. It was times like this he missed the hot weather, humid air and all.

“Oi, Iwaizumi!”

He glanced up from his feet, shoulders hunched. Matsukawa waved over at him, also thickly wrapped in several layers of clothes. He hurried over, slowing down to a trot when he got close. “Hey,” he panted. His breath tumbled from his lips in light puffs, the tip of his nose dusted a light pink. “Did you wait for long?”

Iwaizumi tugged down the dark scarf over his mouth to reveal a light smile. “I froze my ass here waiting for you.”  
He began to walk, the other now caught up to his side.

“I overslept.”

“Is that your way of apologising?”

“Hey, come on. It’s freezing. I’m like a bear, I hibernate when it’s cold.”

Iwaizumi snorted, nudging him lightly with his shoulder. “As if. You always sleep in.”

“Aww, don’t be mad,” Matsukawa yawned deeply as he turned toward him, a twinkle in his tired eyes. “Not on your big day.”

Iwaizumi lit up, unable to suppress his grin. “I was wondering when you were going to bring it up.”

“Happy birthday, dude. You’re one year older, wiser, and closer to death. Congratulations,” Matsukawa sniffed then wiped his nose. “What a joyous occasion.”

Iwaizumi huffed in light laughter. “Shut up.”  
He half-heartedly kicked the other. “Wait till we get to school. Gonna ditch your pessimistic ass and hang out with people who’ll be more appreciative about it.”

“You kidding? No way, I love your birthday,” Matsukawa hummed, strolling along beside him.

Iwaizumi raise a brow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s the one day we’re all allowed you beat you senselessly and you can’t stop us.”

“You say that like I’m really going to just sit there and accept your birthday punches.”

Matsukawa’s lips quirked in a lazy smile. “Makki’s been preparing for this, you know. He even got the boxing club to help him with his swings.”

“Yeah well I’d like to see him try to plant one,” Iwaizumi flashed a challenging smile, rolling his arms to emphasise.

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “You don’t deserve those arms. It’s not fair.”

“Life ain’t fair,” he shot back lightly. He adjusted his bag strap. “We got training after school, right?”

“Yeah. You coming?”

“Of course. Oikawa’s going to get mad if I don’t.”  
Iwaizumi glanced over at the other. “The last thing I want is a ‘Tooru tantrum’ on my birthday.”

“True. Speaking of which, where is Oikawa?” Matsukawa asked casually. “He sick?”

“Hm? Nah. He said he couldn’t meet up this morning,” Iwaizumi didn’t meet his gaze, focusing on the ground ahead his feet. “He said he’d catch up with us at school.”

His friend faltered in his step, surprised. “Oikawa said that?” He leaned over to regard the other. “ _Our_ Oikawa? That doesn’t sound like him.”

“Hm. Knowing him he’s probably preparing something,” Iwaizumi replied with a shrug. But Matsukawa didn’t miss the way his mouth curved in to that rare smile which was reserved only for the other.

He smiled, looking away. “You two are such an old married couple.”

“Shut up, we’re not.”

“If you say so.”

“I _know_ so,” Iwaizumi finished, though he grinned. “You reckon Oikawa has planned something crazy? He does this every year.”

Matsukawa nodded. “That’s our boy.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agreed, looking ahead. “That he is.”

♔ ♔ ♔  


Iwaizumi strolled through the hallway, pausing occasionally at the random _Happy Birthday_ ’s from his peers. He waved, grinning at the loud chorus of _Happy Birthday!_ from the girls volleyball team.

“Well, _someone’s_ Mr. popular.”

Iwaizumi spun around immediately, hands raised in defence. He only just managed to block the incoming punch and let out a laugh. “Nice try.”

Hanamaki grinned, faking a few punches. “I still got all day to sneak a few in.”  
He greeted Matsukawa in a firm clasp then turned back to blow an air kiss at him. “Happy Birthday, little one.”

Iwaizumi sent him a half-hearted glare but nothing more. “I guess it’s still better than Matsukawa’s birthday message.”

“Better at him in general but okay, sure. I’ll take what I can get.” Hanamaki tipped his chin up at Iwaizumi. “I’m shouting you ramen after practice today.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Iwaizumi strode down the corridor, the other two lagging close behind. “Got a big family dinner tonight. I don’t want to spoil my appetite.”

“Alright. We’ll postpone it to tomorrow then.”

“Make it on Thursday,” Matsukawa chimed in. “I can’t do tomorrow, I got something on.”

Hanamaki turned and sent him a look of mock surprise. “And who said I invited you?”

“You did. Said you’d shout me ramen too.”

“Smart ass. Pay for your own.”

Matsukawa shook his head. “Look man, you said it, not me. Didn’t he, Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi snorted. “I’ll only agree if you give me your extra toppings.”  
He stopped at room 3-A and peeked inside. Iwaizumi scanned the classroom in one sweep then frowned. He looked over at his friend from behind his shoulder. “Have you seen Oikawa around?”

Hanamaki looked surprised. “Oikawa? I thought he’d come with you.”

“No,” Iwaizumi checked the room again. “He said he was couldn’t meet up. I thought he’d be here by now.”

Behind him, the two friends shared knowing looks. “He’s probably slept in,” he offered.

 _Unlikely._ Iwaizumi shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Ten bucks he’s preparing some extravagant birthday plan for Iwaizumi.”

“Hell no. Mattsun, you still owe me from last time too.” Hanamaki glanced down at his wrist watch.  
“Come on, let’s go. The bell’s going to ring. Don’t worry about Oikawa, we’ll find him later.”

Iwaizumi nodded. He moved aside to let other students in. “Alright.”

Except they didn’t ‘find him’.                                         

Oikawa never showed up to recess or lunch. Iwaizumi wondered whether the other had even come to school, though several classmates confirmed they’d spotted him around. Clearly whatever Oikawa was planning, he didn’t want the other to find out. Iwaizumi stopped by his classroom again several times in between periods but had no success. It was almost as though the other disappeared.

By the time volleyball practice came around, he was oddly anxious.

Iwaizumi stepped in to the gym, scoping out the courts. Some of the team had already arrived, bags and jackets tossed aside as they chatted amongst themselves. He walked over, dropped his bag and briefly waved when a few had turned their heads over to him.

“Happy birthday, Iwaizumi,” they called out.

“Thanks,” he replied automatically. He’d already received so many greetings from others, the novelty of it had worn off. He glanced around at the scattered team members. “Hey, have you guys seen-“  
He stopped at the sight of the familiar mop of chestnut brown hair. _Oikawa._

The captain stood afar, already with a volleyball in his hand as he tossed it against the wall and hit it back in a mindless loop. He carried a vacant look and kept to himself, tucked in the back side of the gym.

Iwaizumi’s chest spiked and without thinking, he was already running over. “Oikawa!”

The other visibly stiffened at his voice before he peered over his shoulder. “Oh hey, Iw-”

Iwaizumi smacked him over the head. “Where the hell have you been? I haven’t seen you all day.”

Oikawa flinched, ball dropping from his hands. He rubbed the back of his head as he ducked down. “Sorry. I’ve been.. sort of busy.”

“You could’ve at least told me. I thought you were sick or something.”

“Yeah.. I mean, no. I’m wasn’t.. sick.”

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose and made a face. “Okay..? What have you been up to then? Kinda feels like you’ve been avoiding me or something,” he joked, though his smile faltered when it wasn’t returned.

“Does it?” Oikawa’s eyes kept flickering all over the place, looking anywhere but at him. His mouth curled in a small smile, but the tightness in his eyes lingered.

Something didn’t quite feel right and he sensed it almost instantaneously. Oikawa was acting strange. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows. “Hey, is something wr-”

“I’m going to start warming up over there,” Oikawa suddenly interrupted. He pointed to the opposite end of the gym court. “I’ll catch you later.”  
Before Iwaizumi could offer to join, he picked up the volleyball and hurried off.

Iwaizumi felt oddly stung by the response. _Was Oikawa even aware what day it was today?_ He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, gaze dropped to his feet.

“Iwa-chan.”

He immediately snapped his head up, alert.

Oikawa hadn’t left just yet, fidgeting on the spot. He looked uneased. “Wait for me after practice. I have something I want to show you.”

Or perhaps he’d been wrong. Iwaizumi felt a flood of relief wash over him. He nodded. “Yeah, sure. I’ll wait.”

 

Practice today was a mess.

The team had a quick warm up before splitting up to play three rounds. Oikawa chose to join the opposing team which left Iwaizumi a little anxious. He always clung to him, insisting they were a more effective as a pair.

He watched the other from the other end of the court, but Oikawa seemed determined to avoid eye contact. On the off account where their eyes did meet, it threw Oikawa off terribly. And it was disastrous. He fumbled with his tosses, miscalculated the angle or strength put in his spikes, and on several occasions, even collided in to his team members.

On the fifth incident, he tripped over his own shoes as ball skimmed over his outstretched fingertips and landed out of bounds. Oikawa stumbled and fell awkwardly on his front, smashing his chin on the floor. There was a collective wince from everyone who witnessed it, but they soon discovered it was much graver than they’d thought. Oikawa let out a pained hiss and clutched on to his knee. He curled in to a foetal position, nursing his right leg. The team immediately began to gather around to check on him.

Iwaizumi rushed over in an instant, ducking under the net. “Oikawa, you okay?”

Oikawa looked up, suddenly panic-stricken. He immediately fumbled to his feet and stood up. His right leg wobbled dangerously as he brushed himself off. “I’m fine. I’m alright, guys.”

“What the hell are you talking about? You can’t even stand up straight! Go take a rest,” Iwaizumi ordered. He flared up, ready to snap back if the other refused. He was always frustratingly stubborn when it came to staying on the court.

“Alright.”

Iwaizumi stopped, blinking owlishly.

Oikawa nodded and he waved a hand. “You guys play, I’ll sit this one out.”  
The team captain hobbled past, avoiding everyone’s eye as he left the gym.

Iwaizumi stared in shock, fixated at the 1 on the back of Oikawa’s jersey. He glanced over at Matsukawa and Hanamaki who shrugged, then looked back again. _What the hell is going on?_

 

♔ ♔ ♔

 

Iwaizumi poked his head in to the locker rooms to find Oikawa sitting on the bench alone. He had his head hung low, staring at his hands in a distant gaze.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi spoke carefully, not to startle the other. “Can I come in?”

“.. Yeah.”

He trudged in, placing his and Oikawa’s bag aside, and joined him on the bench.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“They packed up and left. I ended it early today since they went all out in the first two rounds,” Iwaizumi replied. He glanced over at the other. “Is your knee okay?”

Oikawa nodded. He lifted his head, shooting him a nervous smile. “I messed up today, didn’t I?”

“Nah, you were doing good. The weather just threw you off alittle.”

The comment must’ve struck him a wrong way as his smile died down. “Yeah,” Oikawa looked away. “The weather.”

Thick silence blanketed the room.

Finally, Iwaizumi let out a sigh. He swung a leg over to straddle the bench and scooted in closer. “Oikawa.”

The other raised his head in question and he lunged in quickly. He pinched Oikawa tightly on the nose and held on.

“Wh- ow! Ow, ow, stop!” Oikawa struggled to free himself, jerking around like a wild bull. “Ow, ow!”

“Does it hurt?”

“Ow, _yes_! St- ouch!” He managed to wriggle his way out. Iwaizumi raised his hand to go again, but he quickly covered his face with his hands. “What the hell, Iwa-chan! That really hurt!”  
He sat, shoulders hunched and face pressed in to his palms.

“Oikawa, really? I didn’t even pinch you that hard. No need to cry.”

Oikawa dropped his hands immediately. His expression was furious, eyes wide and outraged. “I am not crying!”

The sight was a small relief for Iwaizumi. This was the first time today Oikawa was acting remotely like himself.

“I know. I just wanted you to look at me.” Iwaizumi dropped both hands on each side of the bench and scooted in close till their knees bumped lightly. Oikawa froze, body gone rigid as he stared.

Iwaizumi frowned. “Tooru, c’mon.”  
He nudged the other lightly on the shoulder. “You’re acting strange today. What’s wrong?”

Oikawa didn’t respond, far too fixated on where their knees touched. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again and reached up. “Oi, you listening to me?”

Oikawa jolted when Iwaizumi grabbed his shoulder, shaking lightly. “Wh- Iwa-chan!”

“Tell. Me. What’s. Wrong.” Iwaizumi emphasised each word, jerking his shoulder back and forth. “C’mon, don’t make me force it out of you.”

“I…” Oikawa looked troubled, hesitant. Then he smiled widely. “You’re already kind of forcing it ou- ack!”

“I warned you,” Iwaizumi swung his fist back. “Don’t think I won’t follow up on my words.”

“Whatever gets you the chance to be bruti- okay, okay, I’ll tell you!” Oikawa cowered when the other raised his fist. “You’re a lot stronger than you think, Iwa-chan!”

“You’re my personal punching bag.” Iwaizumi leaned back, sending him an expectant look. “Well? What’s on your mind?”

Oikawa opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked worried. “Just- Just promise you won’t get mad at me. Please, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi perked up at that. Oikawa never called him by his first name unless it was serious. He sat up slowly. “Okay..” he said carefully. “I won’t get mad.”

Oikawa watched his expression for a long time before he nodding. “Okay..”  
He dropped in deep thought, brows knitted. “Okay.” he murmured again in a quiet voice. He peered up at the other. “Iwa-chan.”

“What?”

“You’re my best friend.”

Iwaizumi blinked. Then he scowled at the other. “Duh? You’re my best friend too, dumbass.”

Oikawa nodded at that. “You’re my best friend,” he repeated. “And you always will be. No matter what happens.”

“Um.. okay?”

“Even if you change your mind.” Oikawa started looking a little apprehensive. “Even if Iwa-chan changes his mind.. I’ll still support you, hands down. Okay?”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, then closed it. He checked over his shoulder then turned back to regard the other with light suspicion. “Oikawa, what have you done?”

Oikawa started to adjust his collar and fidget, obviously nervous as he rummaged through his pocket clumsily. Iwaizumi opened his mouth, but was stopped immediately. Oikawa practically thrusted the object in his face.

“What is this?”

“That.. um..” Oikawa shifted around on the bench and fiddled with his fingers. “That’s..”  
He lightly tugged his jacket, smoothing the front. “It’s.. a love letter.”

Iwaizumi peered up from it, shooting him an incredulous look. “A.. love letter?”

His best friend didn’t meet his eyes, face flushed a deep crimson. “Um..” His hands were trembling lightly and he chewed on his lower lip. “Y-yeah..” he answered in a timid voice. “It is.”  
There was a drag of silence which hung in the locker rooms.

“You got some nerve, Oikawa. I don’t believe you.”

Oikawa snapped his head up, eyes wide with surprise. “W-what do you mean?”

“Seriously? Do you even know what day this is? Of all days you choose to gloat, you pick today. So typical selfish,” Iwaizumi scowled, brows scrunched. “Not cool, Oikawa.”

“What?” Oikawa jerked his head back. “You think this is for- oh my god, no! Iwa-chan, this isn’t mine!”  
He hesitated, cheeks growing slightly red. “Well, I mean.. I guess it _is_ mine but..”

“Well, good for you then,” Iwaizumi stood up to leave. “I need to get home early, I’ve got a family _birthday_ dinner.”

“ _Wait! Iwa-chan, wait! Please!”_

Iwaizumi paused, taken back by the desperate note in his voice. He shot the other a side-long glance.

Oikawa was looking up at him, his caramel eyes unusually timid. “Hajime, the letter isn’t for me-” He swallowed and tried again. “It’s.. for you.”

Iwaizumi blinked. It wasn’t often he ever received love letters. Most of the ones he did receive weren’t even directed to him, but rather asking girls asking to be introduced to his best friend. He wasn’t like Oikawa. He wasn’t popular with the girls.  
But every once in a while, he did receive an odd one.

Iwaizumi felt his lips curl in to an awkward smile. “Okay..” he said slowly. “Where did you get it from? Did you steal it from my locker? I won’t get mad at something like that, you know.”

Oikawa didn’t meet his smile. He looked down, brows knitted, and chewed at his lower lip. “I didn’t steal it.”

“Did you find it?”

“No.”

“Did someone ask you to give it to me?”

“It’s not like that.”

Iwaizumi was starting to get a little fed up with all the secrecy. “Oikawa, just tell me. I need to go home soon.”

“Wait, just-” Oikawa ran his hands over his face. He looked thoroughly distressed. “Just wait, okay? Give me a second.”

Iwaizumi glanced up at the clock then over at the other. “I’m giving you two minutes.”

“Stop talking! I just need to.. I-I just..”

Iwaizumi frowned but he kept quiet and waited. Oikawa clasped his hands together and held them over his lips. He was deep in thought again, worried.

Eventually, Iwaizumi sighed. He lifted the letter up to the light and squinted. “Love letter, huh?” he murmured. He let out a small _hm_ and nodded. “Alright, let’s get this over and done with.”

Oikawa reacted at that. He jerked his head up, eyes wide. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m opening it.”

“W-wait! You’re going to read it _now_?”

“Well, yeah?” Iwaizumi flipped the envelope around to check for a name. “You’re always nosy about my love life anyway. You can be the first to find out what happens.”

Oikawa turned a little pale. He shook his head madly. “N-no! You can’t! Not now!”

“Why not?”

“You can’t!” Oikawa snatched the letter back and hastily tried to shove it in to his pocket.

“Oi, give it back!” Iwaizumi grabbed at it but his hand was pushed away.

“No!”

He let out a growl and tried again, only to get the same response. He lunged out and the two scrambled over it until Iwaizumi practically on top of the other. Oikawa was absolutely desperate, doing everything to hold on to the flimsy envelope.

“Oikawa, give it!”

“No!”

Iwaizumi let out a frustrated noise and jabbed the other roughly on his side. Oikawa yelped in surprise. In the midst of him caught off-guard, Iwaizumi quickly then swooped in and yanked it from his grasp.

“Iwa-chan, no! Please, please no!” Oikawa begged. He was a dishevelled mess, hair gone wild and his clothes ruffled up. He jumped up from the bench in another attempt to steal it back. “Don’t look at it, please Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi held the envelope by one end, ready to tear it open. “It’s mine! I can do whatever I want with it!”

“You can’t read it here!”

“Why not?!”

“Please-”

“Tell me why first!”

_“Because it’s from me!”_

The angry expression on Iwaizumi’s face was swept off in an instant. He stared blankly. “.. what?”

Oikawa looked thoroughly distressed, on the verge of tears. “Don’t you get it, you dense-head! It’s from me! It’s my love letter to you.”

Silence rang through the entire locker room. He didn’t know how long it lasted, but it felt like a century. He didn’t know what to say.  
Oikawa kept looking up at him with pleading eyes, waiting for his response.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked over his shoulder, around the room. Then he looked back. “Is this a joke?”

Oikawa flinched. He looked like he’d been slapped across the face. “Excuse me?”

“This must be a joke, right? Okay, who set you up? Was it Makki? Or maybe it was Mattsun?” He stood up, eyeing the lockers and the entry. “Knowing them it was both. Am I right?”

“What? No!” Oikawa lunged out, latching on to his arm. “This isn’t a joke! It’s not!”

“No, this isn’t like you. You wouldn’t prank me like this.” Iwaizumi yanked his arm around, doing his best to escape from his grip. “Makki, I know it’s you. Come out already-“

_“This isn’t a god damn joke, Iwa-chan!”_

Iwaizumi stopped, shocked by the sudden shout.

Oikawa’s face was scrunched up, lips clamped tightly. He let out a small sob. “This isn’t a joke. I like you. I really do like you.”  
He cowered, sinking his head deeply. Oikawa wouldn’t stop shaking his head. “I’m sorry. Please don’t get mad.”

Iwaizumi stared for a long time. He slowly sat back down, keeping a safe distance from the other. Neither spoke. The soft, choked sobs echoed throughout the locker room but Iwaizumi did not comment. It lasted a while.

Eventually, the cries died down to light sniffles, then silence altogether.

Iwaizumi waited a good two minutes before he risked a quick peek at the other. Oikawa looked exhausted; eyes swollen and rimmed in red as he wiped his running nose with the back of his hand.

Iwaizumi had to look away. He coughed, running his hands up and down his thighs. “So…”

Oikawa exhaled heavily, and dropped his hands. He fiddled with his fingers, refusing to look at him.

Iwaizumi dropped his gaze at the crumpled envelope on the floor. He reached over and picked it up gently. He pinched the corner like he was about to tear it open but hesitated. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I can’t accept this.”

Oikawa’s expression wavered, but he nodded. “Okay.”

Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek. He placed it in the other’s lap. “I’m sorry.”

Oikawa looked like he was about to cry again. His shoulders drooped lower. “It’s okay. I expected as much.”

“It’s not right. You can’t do this to me, Oikawa.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Especially not on my birthday.”

“Sorry.”

Iwaizumi watched him carefully, then nodded. He clasped a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, squeezing briefly then let go. “Ask me again tomorrow.”

“Sor-“ Oikawa looked up. “Wait, what?”

Iwaizumi placed his hand on his thighs and pushed to stand up from the bench. He leaned back and stretched, making a little noise at the audible click of bone. He drooped back down, running his fingers up and down the ridges of his ribs. He shot Oikawa a lazy glance. “You heard me.”

Oikawa looked completely shocked. He blinked owlishly, eyes still slightly red-rimmed. “What.. what are you..?”

“What, you honestly think I would accept this letter on my _birthday?_ I’m sorry but that’s just stupid.” Iwaizumi sent him a scornful look. “That’s like confessing on Christmas Day. Why would you do that? Do you even know what that means? The dates are going to clash. Who’d want to celebrate an anniversary with a birthday? And you call _me_ the dense-head.”

Oikawa looked lost, staring up at him with wide eyes. “I don’t.. I don’t understand. Are you.. Is this for real?” he whispered.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe you should ask me again tomorrow and see for yourself.”  
He watched him from the corner of his eyes. Iwaizumi’s mouth quirked up a fraction and his gaze melted in to exasperated fondness. “You sure took your time though. Only took you like, what, sixteen years?”

Oikawa’s lips parted lightly. They clenched briefly and Oikawa threw his head back and let out a wail. _“Iwa-chan!”_

His crying was both ferocious and noisy. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, his thick, wet lashes clumped together, quivering lightly as he cried. His hands began to tremble again and he covered his face which did little to nothing to muffle out the grievous sobs.

Iwaizumi grimaced. “Eurgh, god. Oikawa, you need to keep that to yourself.”

“I hate you! Why would you do this to me?” Oikawa cried, wiping his eyes. “Why, Iwa-chan?”

“Because I knew you would still forgive me after.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to shoot back, but he crumbled and broke down again. Iwaizumi grimaced at the sight. _Yeesh, what a disaster._

It was as though the other had read his mind, as he jerked up and sent him an angry look. “Iwa-chan, what is wrong with you?!”

“What? What did I do wrong?”

“Don’t just stand there! Comfort me!”

“Are you serious?” Iwaizumi threw his head back and let out a loud groan. “Jesus, it’s my _birthday._ Aren’t I supposed to be the one with the special treatment?”

“You’re responsible!” Oikawa blamed, hiccupping with the effort not to cry. “You deal with it.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He sat down again and wiped his face with his jacket sleeve. “I can’t believe this. Is this why you’ve been avoiding me all day? You’re so weird.”

Oikawa sent his a withering glare through his tear-rimmed eyes. “I had to mentally prepare myself!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable.”  
He stood up and stretched out a hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“To mine. It’s the least you can do considering all you’ve done today is avoid me and cry like a baby.”

Oikawa’s face twisted in to anger again. He puffed up his chest and stood up very straight, as if the full extent of his towering six foot height would automatically give him an advantage. Somehow he managed to look even more pathetic.

Iwaizumi stared up at him in a manner which said he couldn’t care any less. He curled his fingers in repeatedly, gesturing for him to come. “Don’t make me wait. Mum’s making mizutaki tonight. And we got cake.”

The anger in Oikawa’s eyes depleted and his shoulders drooped in a sulk. He ignored Iwaizumi’s outstretched hand, instead engulfing him in a big hug. He squeezed his arms around the other tightly. _“Iwa-chan,”_ he whimpered.

Iwaizumi exhaled through his nose and returned the hug. “I know.”

The conversation died down again, though this silence was comfortable _,_ a silence between two long-time friends.

Finally, Iwaizumi relented. He pulled back and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Mum’s going to be mad if we don’t hurry.” He held his hand out for another try. “Come on.”

Oikawa looked embarrassed but he accepted it. “Okay.”

Iwaizumi’s lips tugged in to a soft smile. “Okay.”

Their hands joined and melded together so perfectly, it almost felt like second nature. Despite the strength of Oikawa’s fingers, his grip was gentle. Iwaizumi felt a ridge of callouses on his broad palm as their hands touched. The warmth in his chest bloomed and he felt like it was enough to protect him from the cold outside.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, Oikawa.”

♔ ♔ ♔  


“Oh, you should’ve been there you guys. Iwa-chan was all like ‘ _no, I refuse.. because I want a separate day to celebrate our love’._ It was so-”

“Romantically cheesy. I know. You’ve told us. Eight times,” Hanamaki pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please, stop already.”

Oikawa grinned, unabashed. “I can’t help it. I wish I could relive that memory, right Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi looked equally as sick of the conversation. It was amazing how quickly the other recovered from his devastated state yesterday. “No. The sight of you bawling and getting snot all over your shirt was traumatic enough to live through once.”

“Should’ve snapchatted it,” Matsukawa hummed, reaching over to receive Hanamaki’s high five.

“Hey!” Oikawa scowled and slapped their hands apart. He huffed loudly, crossing his arms. “Jealousy sure makes a person bitter.”  
His sour mood only lasted a few seconds before he all smiles again. He let out a dramatic sigh. “But he was seriously so _cheesy_ , you guys. Just thinking about it makes me want to curl up in to a ball. I knew Iwa-chan would be the lovey-dovey type of boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Who said I was your boyfriend? I never agreed to this.”

“What?!” Oikawa spun around as Matsukawa and Hanamaki who burst out laughing. He shot Iwaizumi a hurt look, hand held over his chest. “Iwa-chan, that was too far! So mean!”

Iwaizumi gave a nonchalant shrug. “What? Am I wrong?”

Oikawa frowned, mind processing. Then his eyes widened. He looked over at the other. Iwaizumi was watching, the hint of a smile dancing on his lips.

Oikawa smiled deeply. He sat up, facing him directly. He cleared his throat.

  
“So, Iwa-chan.. I have something to ask you..”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written 1 other highschool work (and that was my first ever fic from a million centuries ago) so this was surprisingly refreshing to write ੧(❛▿❛✿)


End file.
